1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector plug and an optical connector assembly having the same, and more particularly to an optical connector plug and an optical connector assembly applied in an optical or optoelectronic device, or optical or optoelectronic integrated circuit, for providing a low loss optical coupling between the fibers and the device or integrated circuit for optical signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,730 issued to Nagasawa et al. on May 25, 1993 discloses an optical connector plug. The optical connector plug includes a housing, a ferrule defining a pair of inserting holes and received in the housing, a holding member supporting the ferrule, a spring disposed behind the ferrule, a plurality of optical fibers inserted to the front side of the ferrule. When the optical connector plug mates with a mating connector of similar structure but having a pair of guiding pins, the ferrules are aligned, making the mating fibers properly align with each other with the help of the springs. The aligned state is maintained by means of a clamp spring member or the like that hooks on rear sides of the connector plugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,805 issued to Morlion et al. on Oct. 27, 1998 discloses an optical connector plug. The optical connector plug comprises a coupling body, a head portion for receiving a plurality of optical fibers slidable in the coupling body, and a coupling sleeve enclosing the coupling body and being slidable on the coupling body from a coupling position to a withdrawn decoupling position. In the coupling position, the coupling sleeve engages with two recesses provided in opposite sides of the coupling body. Decoupling of the connector plug is achieved by moving the coupling sleeve into the withdrawn decoupling position against the action of a spring means. To facilitate the operation of the coupling sleeve, a pair of operating lips are provided at two opposite sides.